1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle-contacting device of an injection molding machine, and more particular to a nozzle-contacting device of an injection molding machine for avoiding a stuff leaking and reducing a defective fraction of the products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIGS. 5˜6 which illustrate the injection molding machines in the prior arts. In the conventional injection molding machines, a mold is locked and fixed on a mold-holding module and an injection module is driven by an oil cylinder for contacting a nozzle of the injection module with a mold cavity of the mold and injecting a plastic into the mold cavity through the nozzle to achieve the purpose of injection molding. Furthermore, please refer to FIG. 7 which illustrates an injection molding machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,730. In this patent, the injection molding machine contacts the nozzle of the injection module with the mold cavity of the mold through a screw which is driven by a motor to inject the plastic into the cavity and achieve the purpose of injection molding. However, when an injection pressure or a retaining pressure is getting higher in the conventional injection molding machine, the plastic will leak from a clearance between the nozzle of the injection module and the mold owing to an insufficient contacting force therebetween. In addition, because the amount of the plastic which is injected into the cavity is exactly controlled, the situation of leaking during the injection molding will cause a defect in the finished product so as to form a defective.
Thus it can bee seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of the conventional nozzle-contacting device of the injection molding machine described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a nozzle-contacting device of an injection molding machine of the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.